


Spooning

by Andramion



Series: A Week's Worth of HinaKen [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Slow Sex, Spooning, ok it is also fluffy as hell but still, this is pure smut; forgive me mother, very very very slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma’s face is glowing warm where his cheek rests against Shouyou’s. His fingertips drag lines across Shouyou’s ribs, making his skin tingle, and Shouyou’s breath stutters out of his lungs.</p><p>There surely are things better than Kenma’s lips against his neck when he turns his head, but Shouyou can’t think of them at all. Not now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooning

Kenma's face is glowing warm where his cheek rests against Shouyou's. His fingertips drag lines across Shouyou's ribs, making his skin tingle, and Shouyou's breath stutters out of his lungs.

There surely are things better than Kenma's lips against his neck when he turns his head, but Shouyou can't think of them at all. Not now.

"Kenma," he whispers, or he tried to at least. It comes out low, hoarse, growly, louder than he meant it to. He moves his hand down from where he was grabbing his pillow, searches for Kenma's.

He loves this, feeling Kenma map him out, feeling Kenma so close, so warm, wrapped around his back. He shifts a little and Kenma's hands fly to his hips to hold him still again.

"Shhh," Kenma breathes in his ear, "just a little longer."

Shouyou's a little miffed that Kenma is so much better at this, at holding out in either position, but it's very, very hard to get angry or complain when that warmth that's wrapped around him moves away from his back and pulls all of Shouyou's focus to where they're still pressed together, where every little movement Kenma makes sends a shiver through Shouyou's body.

Shouyou's itching to move.

Not just from the excess of energy thrumming in his veins, not just from how the lack of stimulation makes him long for more; it’s mostly because he knows the kinds of sounds Kenma will make, what his expressions will look like and Shouyou desperately wants to be the cause of those things again.

Being with Kenma is like an addiction, because for all the great and exciting things Shouyou experiences every day, one smile from Kenma paints a whole different perspective. He loves seeing Kenma relax, loosen up, come undone; figuring out all the minute changes in expression and the bigger ones when they're alone.

Every time, Kenma tells him he's silly for still feeling so rewarded by just a smile, but then he snuggles up to him and Shouyou runs a hand through Kenma's hair and wonders how he came to have so much.

"Shouyou," Kenma says now, twisting his hips a little and pulling a gasp from Shouyou's mouth. His thighs are shaking,, muscles tired from the strain of keeping still and Kenma's fingers are still digging into his hip, the tips running over the jut of the bones. Kenma's other arm is cushioning Shouyou's head, palm of his hand on Shouyou's forehead and fingers sneaking into his hair.

"I want to move, Shouyou," Kenma tells him, voice strained, as though it's Shouyou holding back, as though Shouyou’s the one deciding their pace right now. Like Shouyou wouldn't have started to move yet by now, after.. well, Shouyou doesn't know how long, but it's bound to be an eternity anyway. He wouldn't mind spending the rest of his time wrapped up in Kenma's arms.

He shifts his head under Kenma's hand, moves his head back so he can kiss Kenma's palm and tell him: "Then do."

Shouyou feels his breath hitch in his throat when Kenma slowly pulls his hips back a bit. The drag of Kenma's cock inside him is so sudden, so warm, so achingly slow, and Shouyou realises that trying so hard to keep still has made him hyperaware of every movement Kenma makes.

"I like this though," Kenma mutters against Shouyou's shoulder as he presses kisses to his skin, like he's still considering whether he wants to go through with it.

Then Kenma pulls his arm out from under Shouyou, grabs Shouyou's hand from where it had absentmindedly ended up on his own erection and turns them over until Shouyou's lying down on his stomach, Kenma's weight pushing him into the matrass.

Shouyou holds his breath for a second, anticipating a fast pace, but all Kenma does is move his hips in little figure-eights and Shouyou realises he should never have dragged Kenma to that one hula hoop class.

The movement hardly satisfies his need for friction, his longing for that slow burn. Instead, Kenma stays buried deep and grinds into him after every two circles he makes and Shouyou wishes he could remember how long Kenma could keep the damn hoop up. _Too damn long, probably_ , he thinks, so he tries to move onto his knees, but Kenma's are on either side of his thighs and trap his legs between them.

"Kenma," he manages, though, because agreeing to keep still doesn't mean he agreed to keep quiet. "Kenma, let me..”

Shouyou wiggles a little again, manages to raise his hips a few centimetres off the sheets when the hum of Kenma's quiet moan against his skin registers.

"Shouyou, Shouyou." Kenma sounds rushed, puts all of his weight back on Shouyou instead of his own arms until they're both lying down again. "I can't keep this up if you keep _moving_."

Shouyou bites his lip in amusement at Kenma's confession, a little relieved to know he's not the only one getting carried away.

"You're close?" he asks him, looking at Kenma from the corner of his eye and only now noticing how much Kenma's skin has flushed since the last time Shouyou got a good look at him. Kenma looks away from him for a second, obviously figuring out how he should answer here.

"I am," Kenma starts, honest, and looks Shouyou in the eye again, then tacks on: "not.." and Shouyou knows he's doing it because Shouyou was the one to ask for this.

Kenma pushes himself up again, the arm in Shouyou's field of vision shaking slightly with the effort.

Shouyou bites his lip harder  when Kenma decides to change tactic, to pull back out until Shouyou can only feel the tip still throbbing inside him, telling him just how much Kenma was deviating from the truth with that one added word.

The slide back inside - so slow, so achingly, torturously slow - is short-circuiting Shouyou's brain; the sensation of Kenma's skin against his own almost proving too much when he's finally pressed all the way in, grinding their hips together and breathing heavy on Shouyou's back.

"I need," Shouyou tells Kenma after a few more languid thrusts, "more," and Kenma pushes his fingers between Shouyou's body and the matrass. Shouyou doesn't need much prompting to follow Kenma's body as it pulls away, until they're both lying on their sides again.

Kenma's entire body is pressed close now; an arm circled around Shouyou's waist, mouth working on his neck. Shouyou's hips jerk along with Kenma's short, shaky thrusts as Kenma works his hand over Shouyou, thumbing over the tip and squeezing softly every time he reaches down to the base.

Kenma's mouth is open against his shoulder now, every release of breath coming quick and fanning out towards Shouyou's neck and Shouyou moans softly at the sounds Kenma makes every time he's buried to the hilt.

He moves his hands back, threads the fingers of one into Kenma's hair where he can reach it, presses the others into Kenma's hip, trying to pull him even closer – deeper – with every slap of skin on skin.

"I'm gonna," Shouyou tells Kenma, his voice croaky, and he barely notices how Kenma's hips still against his just before he's spilling over the sheets, Kenma's fingertips catching a bit of his cum as he keeps jerking Shouyou through his orgasm.

It takes a moment or two of Kenma softly kissing the back of his neck for Shouyou to realise they should clean up, but when he reaches out for the box of tissues on the night stand, Kenma's arms squeeze him tighter and pull him back in.

"Just a few more minutes," Kenma mumbles. It's endearing, very much so, but Shouyou is once again surprised to realise he's the one to have his head more together after sex.

"You need to take off the condom, Kenma," Shouyou says, poking at Kenma's hands until he grunts and pulls away. Shouyou winces lightly as Kenma pulls out, but then he crawls over to the other side of the bed and tosses Kenma half a dozen tissues. He turns around just in time to see Kenma scrunch his nose at the condom he's pinched in between finger and thumb, already tied up to be thrown away.

He waits for Kenma to clean up before he scoots closer and kisses his nose.

"I love you, you know," he tells him, heart somehow beating even harder than before, because no matter how casually he manages to say it – no matter how long they’ve been together, no matter how many times he’s said _I like you_ – he knows his difference in wording won't escape Kenma's attention. Kenma's eyes are clear, his gaze sharp again when he turns onto his side and pats the matrass in front of him.

He doesn't seem too shocked, Shouyou thinks, but it's not like he would have expected Kenma to not have picked up on his feelings.

He lies down again too, nose pressed against Kenma's chest this time, and snakes an arm around Kenma's waist. He'll wake up sprawled out and taking up enough space to fill a king-size bed, but for now - only while he's pressed up against Kenma - Shouyou doesn't mind feeling small.

Kenma nuzzles into his hair and a smile burst on Shouyou's face when Kenma takes that same wording and tells him "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are very welcome, so feel free to let me know what you thought!  
> I know a lot of people aren't comfortable leaving comments on smut fics, though, so it's okay if you don't.


End file.
